Inuyasha Clichés
by NoOneButYou
Summary: Various standalone chapters that are, you guessed it, very cliché.


**Authors Note: **Well here it is, my first song-fic/one-shot! I wrote this while listening to the song "In the Arms of an Angel" by Sarah McLachlan , and it really sets the mood. Warning: This fic does have a sad ending. Alright, enough pointless chatter…enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and co. or any of the lyrics in bold.

**In the Arms of an Angel (One-Shot/Song-fic)**

Kagome sat alone, her eyes scanning the trees. _Please come back, Inuyasha. _Her heart begged. _Please come back to me. _Yet her mind told her it was hopeless; he was gone. She sighed deeply, resting her head on her knees. Warm tears flowed freely down her cheeks as his words repeated over and over again in her head, constantly reminding her of the hopeless battle she fought. She sobbed lightly, knowing that this pain would never end. Inuyasha's heart would never be hers.

**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance**

**For the break that will make it ok**

**There's always some reason to feel not good enough**

**And it's hard at the end of the day**

**I need some distraction oh beautiful release**

**Memories seep from my veins**

**They may be empty and weightless and maybe**

**I'll find some peace tonight**

She pulled her legs closer into her body, muffling her sobs in her knees. Her heart ached as it pounded fiercely within her heaving chest. Air escaped her lips with every sob, each holding its own piece of her pain. A feeling grew deep within her stomach; a feeling Kagome had felt often at the hands of Inuyasha. Sorrow.

Inuyasha had gone to see Kikyou once again.

Kagome clenched her fists. It was always because of Kikyou. In Inuyasha's eyes, Kagome was nothing more than a shard-detector. He loved Kikyou.

Voice shaking, Kagome's voice rang into the darkness, "I'll never be able to compete with Kikyou. She will always hold his heart." Her head sank, "I knew he would never love me. I knew…and yet, I kept coming back."

Through all the pain, she had kept returning to stand by Inuyasha's side. In her heart, she had wished that he would somehow grow to accept her, to love her. That small longing in her heart and soul kept her strong…but this…this was too much. Her heart had taken enough beatings over the years.

**In the arms of an Angel fly away from here…**

Kagome stood up, taking a deep breath. She began to walk towards the soul-collectors, which encircled the sky. They're lights guided her way, and with each step, her heart grew stronger. Tonight was going to be the night she told him.

**From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear…**

Tonight she would tell him everything.

**You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie…**

Tonight her heart could possibly shatter.

**You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here**

Tonight would be the night she said, 'I love you.'

**--**

Inuyasha stood next to the sacred tree, facing Kikyou. His golden eyes scanned the woman he had once loved.

When he had caught sight of her soul-collectors, his first instinct was to go to her…but now there was a feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. He felt as if he had made a mistake.

'_A mistake?' _He thought, looking down. '_That's not possible…I-I love Kikyou…' _He raised his gaze to her face once again. '…_Don't I?' _

"Inuyasha…" She spoke softly, approaching him. "Are you prepared to enter hell with me?"

"What?" His mouth widened. '_No, not yet.'_ He wasn't ready yet. "But I…"

Kikyou stared into his eyes deeply, "Inuyasha, have you forgotten your promise to me?" She moved closer to him, leaning her head on his chest. "It is time we left this world, we can finally be together."

Inuyasha looked down, as the feeling grew stronger. "No…" He spoke softly, backing away from her.

Her eyes narrowed, "No?"

He clenched his hands, still staring at the ground. "This isn't right."

"Inuyasha…you will come to hell with me." Kikyou spoke firmly, her eyes burning. "There is no longer a purpose for us in this world."

'_No purpose?' _Inuyasha's eyes closed. '_Maybe she's right. Maybe there is no reason for me to stay.'_

_You're wrong._

Inuyasha opened his eyes instantly; his heart was fighting back.

_There is a purpose for you here. There has always been a purpose. Remember, Inuyasha. Remember Kagome._

"Kagome…" Inuyasha gasped, his eyes wide. How could he forget about Kagome?

Kikyou blinked, "You mean that copy? Inuyasha…do you intend to leave _me_ for _her_?"

_Remember Inuyasha. You love Kagome._

"I…I love Kagome?" Inuyasha looked up into the sky, his eyes closed. _'Of course. How could I have been so blind?'_

It was Kagome. The Kagome who had always been there…the Kagome who had shed tears for him and had taught him to trust. It was _his _Kagome. Inuyasha cursed himself for not realizing it earlier. He cursed himself for leaving her to come to Kikyou. He cursed himself for not being with her right now.

It was true… "I love Kagome."

**So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn**

**There's vultures and thieves at your back**

**The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies**

**That you make up for all that you lack**

**It don't make no difference, escaping one last time**

**It's easier to believe**

**In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness**

**That brings me to my knees**

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome appeared behind Inuyasha, her cheeks smeared with tears.

"Kagome." Inuyasha turned to face her, his heart pounding against his chest.

"Oh, Inuyasha." She began to run towards him, arms reaching out. Her emotions had completely taken over. He accepted her into his embrace and held her close as she sobbed lightly into his chest. The feeling in his stomach had ceased, and not a single doubt clouded his mind. The emotions that had been concealed within each of their hearts rose to the surface as they embraced each other tightly. For once, everything seemed right.

They continued to hold each other, completely oblivious to the enraged miko that stood before them. Her fists shook slightly as she shut her eyes. "Inuyasha…" Her voice quaked. "How dare you…" Her eyes opened suddenly, lined with tears and anger. "How dare you!"

Inuyasha looked up as the soul-collectors began to encircle them, entwining their long bodies around himself and Kagome. '_What are they doing?' _He thought.

Before Inuyasha could react they ripped Kagome away from him, and heaved her to the ground, pinning her with their bodies. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her lungs. She coughed and gasped once again, trying to regain air, but the demons held her tightly, allowing no oxygen to enter her body.

"Kagom-" Inuyasha reached out his arm to grip her, but the remaining soul collectors tousled themselves around him, fastening his limbs to the sacred tree. He fought against them, but they held him stiffly.

Kikyou, eyes narrowing, approached the tree. "Inuyasha. You betray me once again…for-for this copy?" She cast her hand in the direction of Kagome, whose chest had slowed as she continued to gasp for air.

"You bitch." Inuyasha bared his fangs. "Let Kagome go!" He groaned as the demons wrapped themselves around him tighter.

Kikyou smirked as she placed her cold hand on Inuyasha's cheek, causing him to shudder. "As you wish."

The demons disappeared, leaving the motionless body of Kagome.

"Kagome…Kagome!" Inuyasha continued to struggle against the restraints that still fastened him to the sacred tree. His voice rang out loudly.

**In the arms of an Angel far away from here…**

Kikyou took her hand from his face and walked over to her bow. She picked it up, drawing an arrow from the bundle that was secured to her back. She armed her weapon, pointing it straight at Inuyasha. Chuckling, she pulled the bow back as far as it would go. "Funny how we find ourselves here once again, isn't it Inuyasha? The same place, the same circumstances. You betrayed me, Inuyasha…Prepare to die."

**From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear…**

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome stirred. Struggling, she pushed herself onto her knees. Her eyes widened at the sight that met her gaze.

**You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie…**

Kikyou pulled the arrow back further, ready to release. "Die, Inuyasha." Arm shaking in rage, she released the bow in one swift movement.

It pelted towards his heart, aiming to kill.

Inuyasha suddenly felt a presence holding onto him. He opened his eyes to see Kagome, clutching onto his shirt, eyes closed tightly. She was putting herself within the path of the arrow. Inuyasha took a breath, ready to warn her to move, "No…Kag-"

A cry of pain told him he was too late. The sacred arrow pierced her back.

Kagome cried out, tears running down her cheeks as the arrow pushed its way through her back, finding its way into Inuyasha's chest. He yelled out in pain as the arrow pinned both himself and Kagome to the tree.

**In the arms of an Angel…**

Inuyasha could feel life slipping away from him. With his last ounce of strength, he positioned his arms around Kagome, holding her tightly. He could hear the final breaths escaping her lips. He let the tears flow freely from his eyes, as he spoke softly. "Kagome…I love you."

**May you find some comfort here.**

Kagome closed her eyes, tears streaming down to her cheeks heavily. Her voice quivered, releasing its concluding breath. "I love you too…Inuyasha…" Her head rolled onto his chest, lifeless.

**You're in the arms of an Angel…**

The last beat of their hearts echoed in unison throughout the trees and mountains. There, the two lovers stood, embracing each other, at the place where it had all began, and all ended.

**May you find some comfort here.**


End file.
